FlowerComedian World Friendship is Perfection
FlowerComedian World: Friendship is Perfection (also known as FlowerComedian World: The Series or simply Friendship is Perfection) is a television series developed by Felipebross Network and Columbia TriStar Television Animation. According to writer and executive producer Elsanimations, it is a continuation of the second film. The show was originally expected to air in the spring of 2014; but since then, the show's official premiere date had been pushed back numerous times. It premiered worldwide on May 25, 2015 with the airing of the episode "Tom's Tail". Synopsis From Columbia TriStar Television Animation "FlowerComedian World: Friendship is Perfection television series debuts on May 2012 in the U.S. The all-new series based on Sony FlowerComedian World'' franchise'' chronicles the continuing adventures of Elsa — the energetic, enthusiastic and always go on adventures. Filled with comedy, action and adventure, the show also features Princess Anna and the Five Friends: Kristoff, Olaf, Peach, Ratchet and Sven — who aid Elsa in her quest to protect the City of GoAnimate from emerging threats and fierce new villains. From Felipebross Animation Careers "FlowerComedian World: Friendship is Perfection tells the continuing adventures of Elsa as she trains, protects, fights, teaches, learns, rescues, talks too much, and geeks out as the newest hero in the City of GoAnimate. Now living in the barracks with the Five Friends, Elsa will have to take on his many new responsibilities, his many new adversaries, and his many old pounds in the continuing adventures of the Snow Queen. And kick some serious boo-tay. Yeah, that goes without saying. For being the Snow Queen is not a destination, it's a journey. Unfortunately for Elsa, most of that journey is uphill. Voice Cast * Julie Wingert as Elsa / Leafy / Additional Voices * Emily Tatasciore as Anna / Additional Voices * Johnny Wahlgren as Kristoff / Additional Voices * Arnold Sie as Ratchet * Joey Koch as Olaf / Additional Voices * Sven The Reindeer as Sven * Amy Talai as Peach * Chris Pine as Jack Frost * Alan Tyduk as Duke of Weselton * Shawn Milgram as Tom * Jerry Shawn as Po * Garret Helberg as Shifu * Jack Michael Richardson as Mantis * Ivy Huss as Tigress * Justin Bamford as Pen * Fiona Hastings as Apple * Danny Hong as Bow * Millie Black as Riley * Isabella Rosas as Anna's Friend * Courtney Welker as the vocal effects of friends * Emma Bader as Rapunzel * Julie Wingert as Pencil Progress and development Felipebross Network has stated that they have "big plans for the show" giving the series an additional twenty-six episodes, bringing the total to fifty-two. These will be made at Columbia TriStar using the same computer-generated process as the original film, as well as applying 2D animated sequences in the same style as seen in both of the films. The show will feature Elsa in the lead role. Currently, not many official episode titles and plots have been announced. However, an intern at Columbia TriStar Animation Studios visited the show's recording studio and later blogged that it seemed like the episodes were not written solely for comedic value, but instead had a story-based plot similar to the films. There is also a soundtrack in development for the series being done by the Track Team, who are known for composing the score for Ketrin Shevtsov: The Series. In addition, Anna Kisu will be the martial arts consultant for the show as she was on the Ketrin Shevtsov series. Some of the show's progress previewed at the 2012 Culver City Comic-Con, featuring fully voiced-over scenes from animated storyboards and finished animation (2D "dream sequence" animation and 3D CGI animation); in addition, the preview displayed the show's completed main title sequence, including the show's new theme song, with Elsa as the lead singer. The show will also be taking part in Felipebross Network's revamp to their cartoon season on television. As an early promotion, Elsa was featured in a Felipebross Network bumper with all the characters of the shows set to premiere (or were renewed) in 2012. On May 3rd, an exclusive sneak peek of the series was shown at the 2012 Culver City Comic-Con. The show's producers and a few select voice cast members were present at the panel; such include Julie Wingert (the voice of Elsa), Chris Pine (the returning voice of Jack Frost), and Alan Tyduk (the voice of new character Duke of Weselton). Also during the event, Felipebross Network previewed one of the show's new episodes, as well as some uncompleted footage. Additional highlights and details from the event have yet to be released. On September 19th, 2011, the first sneak preview episode was shown on Felipebross Network. Another additional sneak peek episode is also planned to be released on the DVD / Blue-ray release for FlowerComedian World: The Movie 2 The Thirteen Friends Go to Space. Opening theme The show's main title theme is played at the beginning of its episodes. It was written and composed by Peter Hastings (the show's writer and executive producer), and is performed by Ariana Zuckerman and Leah Wynn from the Track Team. The lyrics are sung by Elsa (recorded presumably from her voice actor, Julie Wingert.) Lyrics STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE She's a Berry Bitty girl With berry big possibilities And fruit filled fun is the secret to her recipe She may be small No task is too tall She'll be your best bud, Just give her a call... STRAWBERRY She's a Berry Bitty girl With big possibilities STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE She maybe small but No task is too tall for.. STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE Trivia * This is Felipebross Network's second Columbia TriStar deal with the first being Delete These Cookie Monsters Series. * Like the Delete These Cookie Monsters Series was given a second season before permiering. * This is one Felipebross Network first animated series Ketrin Shevtsov Series to normally use half an hour long episodes. * While Chris Pine and Sven The Reindeer reprise their roles from the film for the series, some of the show's other actors reprise their roles from the FlowerComedian World Video Games. Category:Shows